


午后 pwp

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 3p, M/M, 双龙, 孕期
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky





	午后 pwp

那啥

“我们买了个礼物给你。”当巴基抱着一堆生活用品回来时，那个银色头发长的史蒂夫对他说道。  
银色头发的史蒂夫确实来自于某个平行宇宙，他的皮肤光滑犹如玻璃，身体没有一丝温度，巴基第一次见他时甚至把他误认为了机器人。  
巴基没有去细想他说的“礼物”是什么，只是疲惫地脱下一身厚重的衣服，他在里面只穿了件小熊孕妇睡裙，它几乎汗湿透了。  
他不能让他们出门去，几乎所有人都认识美国队长，他没法向人们解释为什么突然出现了两个年轻的史蒂夫.罗杰斯。于是巴基只能自己出门购物。  
卧室的落地窗朝向一片白烨林，午后穿过树叶投在地板上的阳光斑驳。巴基坐在床尾寻找着电视遥控器…他没找到它，却发现了另一件东西，一个粉色的盒子。  
“啊，我们打算留到晚上给你看的。”银发的史蒂夫抱着胳膊站在门口说。  
巴基好奇地打开了它，然后看到了……“这也算上你的主意吗？”他拿着那根粉色的震动AV棒，看向站在门外的那个金发的史蒂夫问道。  
他弯腰穿过门走了进来，没说话，但巴基知道他是承认了的意思，银发史蒂夫也跟着进来了。  
“我怀孕了，我们不能……”他的话还没说完，银发史蒂夫就吻在了他的额头上。  
“昨晚是你哭着求我们操你的，宝贝。”他温柔地对巴基说。  
“你会喜欢上这个的。”金色长发的，更为高大的史蒂夫说道。  
巴基来不及说些什么，就被他们放倒在了床上。银发史蒂夫扳开了他的双腿，没等他答应，那让他觉得羞耻，但他最终只说了句：“你们不准再把我的衣服撕烂了，我不想再去买了。”  
他们撕烂了他几条睡衣，又给他买了孕妇的睡裙，让他在家里穿着这条又薄又短的睡裙。  
巴基的嘴被金发的史蒂夫占领了，他野蛮地咬着巴基的嘴唇，把他的舌根吮到发麻，让他没法合拢嘴巴，口水从嘴角滑落下来。而金发史蒂夫的右手从他那宽松的领口探了进去，抓住了一边的白色丰满的乳房…他因为怀孕而涨奶，乳房膨胀到像两个鼓起的白色气球，它们因为这两个史蒂夫的吮吸玩弄而提前成熟，乳汁一捏就会溢出来，沾湿他薄薄的睡衣，甚至在没有他们帮他挤掉奶水时，他的乳房会因为肿胀而疼痛。  
金发史蒂夫咬了几下巴基的下唇后，扯下巴基的衣领，把它拉到他的胸口下，让那一对圆润挺翘的乳房弹了出来。他已经在其中一个上留下了粉色的指痕，当他低头把另一边的乳头含进嘴里时，巴基颤抖着呻吟了一声。  
而他的睡裙被银发史蒂夫向上拉了起来，他没有穿内衣，阴毛也被剃得干干净净，翘起的阴茎之下是紧张地收缩着的女穴与菊穴。巴基把胳膊搭在脸上，掩盖掉脸颊上的红晕。他用指尖拉开了他的阴唇，下面已经汁水淋漓了。  
冰凉的指尖按在巴基的阴蒂上，不轻不重地揉压让他开始低声喘息起来。巴基侧过脸去，想把脸庞埋进枕头里，却无意间发现那根他放在那里的AV棒已经不见了，接着他便听见了在他腿间细小的嗡鸣声。  
银发史蒂夫把它的顶端抵在巴基的腿间，他将震动的频率调至最大，一抵上阴蒂时，巴基便下意识地抬起了上半身，挣扎着往后挪动。过于强烈的震动让巴基下体发麻到疼痛，陡然炸开的快感也让他难以承受，增添了更多的疼痛。但他的肩膀被金发史蒂夫的手臂压住，让他没有办法向后逃开，而那根震动棒，也在他的阴蒂与穴口上来回揉压，麻意难以忍耐，巴基曲起双腿，脚跟蹬在被子上，左右挣扎想要摆脱它，眼泪也没憋住，落了一滴在眼角。  
他的一条腿被抬了起来架在银发的史蒂夫的肩上，AV棒被压得更紧，巴基大声地呻吟了一声，一股液体从他下身喷涌出来，将床单与银发史蒂夫的裤子沾得湿透。  
金发的史蒂夫有些诧异，“你从来都没有这么快过。”  
巴基浑身有些无力，他抬头瞪了他们一眼，“我不喜欢这个……我还什么都没感觉出来。”  
“我会给你挑小一点的。”银发的史蒂夫吻了吻他的嘴唇说道。  
巴基有些忍无可忍，他抬起脚抵在银发史蒂夫的胯间，“你们难道是不会操我了吗？需要振动棒来代替你们？”  
“这是你说的，亲爱的。”金发的史蒂夫解开了自己的衣服说道。  
他们接着就剥掉了他的衣服。金发史蒂夫把他搂进了怀里，他能感觉到那根硕大无比的阴茎正紧贴着他的臀缝，而银发的史蒂夫，他的性器正从正面插入他的女穴之中。  
最先来到这个世界的是来自于浩克土地上的金发的史蒂夫，他看到巴基时是那样泫然欲泣的表情让巴基下决心把他带回了家。而相处没多久，他们之间的“友谊”就开始擦出了怪异的火花，接着在某一天黄昏时，他们吻在了一起，这个史蒂夫像搂着一个布娃娃般把他搂进怀中，拥抱的力度之大，几乎将巴基的骨头捏碎。接着他告诉了这个史蒂夫自己的秘密，阴囊之下的那个粉嫩窄小的女穴，和史蒂夫胯间那远超出常人的可怕性器形成了鲜明的对比。可他最终还是成功地进去了，尽管巴基差点疼得昏过去。  
然后到来的是银发的史蒂夫，他除了头发外，几乎与这个世界的史蒂夫.罗杰斯没有区别。他声称自己来自于无数个平行宇宙中的一个，一个可能从一开始就不存在巴基.巴恩斯的世界。哦，和其他史蒂夫不一样的是，巴基觉得他有些自大而冷漠，也许是他出生比其他史蒂夫优越的原因，从小就被选做为未来的超级英雄。  
银发的史蒂夫很快察觉到了巴基与金发的史蒂夫之间的关系。他一开始是不动声色的，但后来他越来越多地认识到可能每一个宇宙里的史蒂夫.罗杰斯都有他们的巴基，于是他嘲讽这个世界里的史蒂夫，又暗自嫉妒金发的史蒂夫。而巴基自己则一直觉得他是个缺乏爱的孩子，在尽可能地给予他更多的关怀，那可能也让他更加地迷恋上了巴基。在一次巴基与金发的史蒂夫做爱的晚上，他故意闯入了他们的房间，于是便发现了巴基。  
“你有两个洞，一个归他，一个归我，不正好吗？”他这么对巴基说道。这句话荒唐得让他们想把他赶走，但巴基最终又心软了，他没有办法回去，留在这里也是无家可归。那让他更加得寸进尺，不久之后他就在主卧的床上占据了一席之地。  
一个人爱上两个人这种事对于巴基来说着实荒唐，但事情就这么发展下去了，而两个史蒂夫居然奇迹般地相处得越来越默契，如同兄弟一般。于是他们三个人的生活就这么荒唐地继续了下去，没过多久，他肚子里就怀上了孩子，他也分不清谁是孩子的父亲，更加不敢出门见他的同伴了，天，那实在是太尴尬了。  
进入到巴基的身体中时，银发的史蒂夫并没有急着抽插，而是接过巴基在自己的怀中。巴基趴在银发史蒂夫的怀中，尽可能地翘起臀部来，让金发的史蒂夫进入他的后穴。  
仅仅是顶端，就比巴基的穴口大了好几倍，他不敢让这个大家伙操他的女穴，为了避免伤害到他肚子里的孩子，一开始时是谁都不准碰他的前面。  
金发史蒂夫慢慢挤开了巴基后穴的穴口，期间好几次的打滑让巴基的穴口疼得发麻，但他最终还是进去了，完全地插入便并不算困难了。  
“嗯……”巴基呻吟了一声，完全进入后，他总有种被挤得内脏快要移位的感觉。他伸出手臂勾住银发的史蒂夫的脖子，与他交换了一个湿黏的吻，而金发的史蒂夫从背后搂住了他的腰，布满老茧的手滑过他的腰线，让他浑身变得酥软发麻了起来。  
接着他们几乎同时开始动作了起来，巴基只来得及哼了一声“操！”，接着便开始了黏糊糊的呻吟不止。他感觉自己的尾椎骨都要被干断了，那两个人的老二一前一后地埋在他的身体里，把他撞得前后摇晃着，让他被操得像摊烂泥。  
金发的史蒂夫从后面握住他的乳房，胯骨击打在巴基的屁股上，皮肤拍打的声音不绝于耳，而巴基的腿缠在了银发史蒂夫的腰上，他操进他的女穴时像在将一颗汁水饱满的橙子干成橙汁。巴基的乳房随着他被他们操得上下起伏的身体而摇晃着，它们被捏得肿胀疼痛，乳汁再一次流了出来，挂在他深红色的乳头上。金发史蒂夫的那根可怕的老二操得他肠道疼得要命，但碾压在他的前列腺上的快感也刺激得要命。前后的过于饱胀的感觉让巴基几乎怀疑自己下体要被他们操成一个洞了。  
巴基的眼泪与涎水止不住地往在流，被他当咬在银发史蒂夫的肩膀上时候挂在了银发史蒂夫的肩膀上了，他尽可能地抬起屁股让他们更轻易地操他以避免疼痛，他的肚子被操得疼痛，但是快感也锐利而强烈，尽管被撑到极限，但前后的穴肉仍食髓知味地绞紧着体内的那两根大家伙。而他的下身流出来的水，远比他的泪水多得多了。  
巴基也不清楚自己是什么时候高潮的，令人战栗的快感在不知不觉中就顺着脊椎爬上了大脑，将他送入云端般的巅峰中，他又一次情难自禁地潮吹了，透明的液体沾湿了银发史蒂夫胯间的毛发，精液也挂在了自己凸起的肚子上。他被金发的史蒂夫又抱进了怀里，他的身上几乎每一处都沾着液体了，而巴基仍沉浸在快感之中，前后穴的穴肉紧紧地缠着他们不肯松开。  
等到巴基回过神来时，银发史蒂夫已经抽了出来，而巴基原本窄小细嫩的女穴穴口正微张着，像还不满足的小嘴。但他们还是担心他的肚子的。  
金发的史蒂夫也将老二抽了出去，接着他们一起将老二重新抵在了巴基后穴的穴口。  
“别，你们想让我死吗？”巴基用手撑在床上，试图躲开它们。  
“宝贝，你可以做得到的。”金发史蒂夫搂着他的腰说。  
他真的没法松开手，便只能靠在金发史蒂夫的胸膛上任由他们胡来。银发的史蒂夫抓着巴基一只腿的脚腕，把它架到了自己的肩膀上。也许真的并不算是很困难，总之他们已经几乎进去了，而巴基几乎没感到疼痛。  
他们真的进入了他，而巴基并没有感到疼痛，但那太饱胀了，让他不敢动弹，生怕稍微动弹一下会被他们捅破。  
但是他们却动作了起来，同时开始抽送，巴基几乎没法喘气。他们顶得他有些反胃，后穴仿佛像是被完全打开了一般。而仍处于间歇期的前列腺在他们时不时的擦过时会泛起一阵疼痛。  
哦，大概像他们说得那样，巴基感觉自己居然真的适应了，他们交替的抽插没一会儿就让他重新勃起了，巴基躺在金发史蒂夫的怀中，他的嗓子有些哑，发麻的下身与一波又一波涌上来的快感，他感觉自己的下半身都快要不属于自己了。  
这次是他们三个人一起的，他的两个爱人同时将黏稠的液体浇进他的肠道深处，而巴基也与此同时射了出来，无力地依靠着金发的史蒂夫。  
他们拔了出来，而现在还只是下午，巴基看上去累得连眼皮都睁不开了。他们把巴基稍微清理了一下，抱在了床的中间，他很快就睡熟了。


End file.
